Stark Raven Mad
'Stark Raven Mad '''is the second episode of the third season of Disney Channel's ''That's So Raven and the forty-fifth episode overall. It aired on October 22, 2004. Raven gets a new neighbor next door called Sierra who always wants to be with Raven. When Raven has a science project in school, she gets paired up with a cute guy called Jalen. Jalen thinks Raven is weird because she keeps on talking to herself. They meet at Raven's house, but Sierra interrupts them. Then they go to the museum and Sierra interrupts them again. Meanwhile, Chelsea and Eddie are doing their science project on how sleep can affect you and they end up not sleeping for 48 hours. Synopsis Raven, Chelsea and Eddie has been assigned a new science project. Eddie isn’t so enthusiastic about being assigned Chelsea as his partner, but Raven's excited when she finds out that her partner is Jalen, the captain of the football team. Later that day when Raven is home planning what to wear while she’s studying with Jalen she meets her new neighbor, Sierra, after she throws a ball through Raven's window. Sierra is instantly captivated by Raven, and compliments her on everything, but Raven doesn’t have time for her, so she sends her home. But Sierra keeps coming back to Raven, interrupting her while she’s getting dressed for studying, and while Jalen is there. Raven loses her cool at Sierra in front of Jalen, causing him to leave early. The next day Raven and Jalen meet at the museum to look at a stomach and digestive system display for their project, but Raven as a vision of Sierra being there as well. She flips out a bit, but when she realises that the vision hasn’t happened yet, she manages to relax and have a good time with Jalen and get her project started. But when Jalen leaves to get them drinks Raven finds Sierra just like in her vision, but she finds her stuck in the stomach model. She finds out that Sierra doesn’t know how to get out of the stomach, so she goes to find a way in. She gets in there, but once she’s there she finds out that Sierra has worked out how to escape, and Jalen witnesses another one of Raven's outbursts at her. Raven starts to try to escape from the stomach, but it starts its demonstration of how the digestion system works, taking Raven with it. She is pelted with food, squirted with water and dragged outside the stomach. When Raven eventually gets out she finds Jalen still waiting for her. Jalen tells her that Sierra told him that she went in there to save her and he’s impressed with that. Meanwhile, for Eddie and Chelsea's project they have to see the effects of people who go without sleeping, so they enlist Victor and Tanya to stay up with them for the next two nights, but all of them go a bit crazy without having their sleep. Cast Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter Guest Starring *Juliette Goglia as Sierra *Charles Duckworth as Jalen *Johari Johnson as Anita Trivia/Goofs *Marks the first appearance of Sierra (played by Juliette Goglia). *This episode has the most number of times Raven says "nasty". *Third appearance of Johari Johnson, who played the museum tour guide. *This is the second time we see "Stretch". The first time was during "Clothes Minded". *The museum used in this episode is the same lobby used for fellow Disney sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The only difference is the facade on the walls are changed along with other minor details. *The title is a parody of the phrase "stark raving mad". *About 6 minutes in when Sierra comes in as Raven is putting on her make-up, the camera pulls back too far and reveals the edges of the set on the far right-hand edge and far bottom right corner of the screen. You can see that the set for Raven's room is actually set a short way off the ground. *When Raven is talking to Sierra in her bedroom, the camera pulls back too far and the edge of the bedroom set is visible. 302 Category:Season Three